


friendship sometimes means giving each other the answer

by daftusername



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid, blake is mostly agender but sometimes nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftusername/pseuds/daftusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not cheating if you're just leveling the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friendship sometimes means giving each other the answer

it was one day when they were sitting together in the cafeteria, blake reading and occasionally raising her eyebrows at ruby’s rambling, that ruby first heard the words that changed her life. blake started reading her text out loud like she did when she wanted to mull something over, and at first ruby just blanked it out until, “some people find that their gender seems to change multiple times throughout their lifetime” and then it was like nothing else in the world existed for ruby. her eyes locked onto blake’s mouth and she listened harder than she’d ever listened to anything before, the ball of self-loathing and discomfort that had sat in the pit of her stomach for years slowly lifting. she didn’t think she could believe it, didn’t think that she could trust the idea that her...oddness was in a book. was something shared by other people.

blake looked up after finishing the page and saw the look on ruby’s face. she smiled, gently, took her bookmark out of the text, and passed the book to ruby. she knew that look (had seen it on her face in the mirror while reading a book in eighth grade), and suddenly a lot of things made more sense to blake. two days later, blake asks ruby what pronouns she would like. ruby smiles and says, “i think they/them for today, thank you for asking.”


End file.
